Other Dimension
by Luca Keunel
Summary: Sebuah dimensi yang berhadapan dengan tempat tinggal kita kini terbuka. Dengan terbukanya portal menuju dimensi lain, hal ini juga menimbulkan beberapa kekacauan. Salah satunya adalah munculnya makhluk-makhluk dalam mitos. Mereka memiliki dua sifat yang berlawanan, mereka akan menyerang kalian atau justru melindungi kalian. WARN! Humsferapower littlebit OOC
1. Chapter 1 : They're coming

_Pada zaman dahulu, portal adalah hal yang lazim untuk bepergian. Baik bepergian dalam dunia sendiri ataupun ke dunia yang lain. Keberadaan portal sendiri cukup mudah ditemukan. Kalian hanya cukup mencari tempat sepi dan disana akan ada beberapa portal yang dapat dilewati. Portal tersebut biasanya hanya dilewati oleh orang-orang terpilih._

_Mereka adalah manusia yang memiliki kemampuan unik. Untuk memakai portal, mereka cukup mengaktifkan kekuatan milik mereka. Portal sudah bisa digunakan apabila kekuatannya cukup. Namun sekarang, keberadaan portal semakin menghilang. Jarang terlihat ada portal bahkan di tempat yang tidak dilewati oleh manusia. Portal hanya akan terbuka dengan pemilik kekuatan pembuat portal sendiri. Sementara kekuatan itu sangatlah langka. Semakin hari keberadaan portal semakin terlupakan, begitu pula keberadaan makhluk dari dunia lain yang pernah menyeberang ke dunia ini. Kalaupun memang ada, mereka lebih memilih untuk menyembunyikan wujud mereka dan hidup seperti manusia biasa. Manusia-manusia berkekuatan murni hampir menghilang karena perkawinan campuran._

_Banyaknya kekuatan campuran, membuat manusia tidak berumur panjang. Beberapa manusia yang lahir dari perkawinan campuran tidak akan bertahan lama. Tidak seperti keturunan murni yang memiliki kekuatan yang dibawa sejak lahir. Perkawinan campuran melahirkan manusia yang kekuatannya akan muncul ketika tertekan ataupun dalam kondisi berbahaya._

_Kekuatan ini juga berpotensi menyerang balik sang pengguna. Hal inilah yang menyebabkan keturunan dari perkawinan campuran tidak berumur lama. Batasan dari tubuh pengguna lah yang menjadi taruhan hidup._

_

Boboiboy menutup buku yang Ia baca tadi. Buku itu menjelaskan tentang manusia berkekuatan yang ada pada zaman dahulu. Ia lantas meletakkan buku itu kembali ke rak dan berjalan keluar.

"Jadi, memang benar adanya keturunan murni dan campuran itu." Gumam Boboiboy.

Anak laki-laki dengan surai hitam dan sedikit warna putih pada beberapa helai rambutnya yang tertutupi topi dinosaurus itu kemudian memutar arah menuju taman kota. Manik coklat miliknya memang menatap ke depan, namun pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-mana. Anak itu memikirkan isi buku yang telah dibacanya tadi.

'Keren sekali kalau bisa menjadi salah satu dari keturunan murni itu.' Boboiboy lalu duduk di bawah pohon, taman ini lumayan sepi ketika sore hari.

Boboiboy sangat menyukai tempat ini. Angin lembut menerpa wajahnya, hal ini membuatnya mengantuk. Tapi diurungkannya niat untuk tidur. Ia hanya menutup matanya dan mencoba menghibur dirinya sendiri dengan menyenandungkan lagu kesukaannya.

_

Sebuah cahaya terang muncul di semak-semak, jauh dari tempat Boboiboy duduk tadi. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, nampaklah dua anak laki-laki saling tindih.

"Ocho!! Sudah kubilang untuk membuka portalnya di tempat sepi!" Nada kesal terdengar dari suaranya. Anak dengan surai hitam itu memukul kepala anak berambut pirang yang lebih kecil. Membuat anak itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tapi Bell, ini sudah di tempat sepi." Cicit anak itu.Sambil mengusap kepalanya yang terkena pukulan. Anak lelaki yang lebih pendek itu menghilangkan portal yang ia buat tadi.

"Yang benar saja, kau tidak lihat orang-orang itu?! Bagaimana kalau kita ketahuan!" Nadanya kembali meninggi.

Manik gelap Bell menatap tajam Ocho, menyiratkan kalau dirinya sangat marah. Hal ini membuat anak itu takut. Ocho lantas mengucapkan maaf dengan pelan dan menunduk, helaian rambut pirangnya menutupi raut wajahnya.

"Bell, tenanglah. Lagipula Ocho tadi sedang panik." Sebuah suara tenang muncul.

Seorang anak dengan syal yang tergantung di lehernya hanya menatap datar tingkah laku kedua temannya. Ia beruntung tidak ikut tertindih juga. Anak itu lalu membantu Ocho berdiri dan mengusap helaian pirangnya. Senyuman terpatri di wajahnya, manik coklat miliknya seolah berkata untuk menenangkan anak yang dibentak tadi.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kita aman disini." Suara itu mengalun lembut dari mulutnya.

Dengan senyum yang menenangkan, ia mengusap pelan kepala Ocho. Mereka bertiga berhasil lolos dari kejaran siluman liar. Ya, mereka berpindah tempat ke Malaysia karena kekuatan Ocho.

"Cih, seandainya aku tidak ikut terseret ke portal. Siluman itu pasti binasa!" Nada kesalnya masih terdengar sangat jelas.

Bell dengan kesalnya melayangkan tinjunya ke udara. Hal itu membuat Invi menjitak kepala Bell. Sementara yang dijitak hanya menatap tajam Invi.

"UNTUK APA ITU!" Ia berteriak marah sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Invi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat perilaku teman satu timnya. Ia lantas mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk ke langit.

"Itu untuk bertingkah bodoh dan sekarang hampir malam. Para siluman yang ada disini akan segera keluar. Kau tau Malaysia itu jembatan para siluman, kan?" Muncul senyuman di wajah Invi.

Bell hanya cemberut mendengar hal itu dari mulut Invi. Ia lalu merapikan pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan dua buah jaket. Manik merah gelapnya tersembunyi oleh poni panjangnya.

"Pakai ini untuk menyembunyikan aura kalian." Ucap Bell.

Bell melempar jaket itu kepada Invi. Invi yang menerimanya hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia lalu memakaikan jaket itu kepada Ocho dan dirinya.

"Oke, mari kita cari rumah Fang~" dengan tenang, Invi berkata seperti itu.

Invi menarik tangan Ocho dan berjalan mengikuti Bell yang berjalan duluan. Mereka berdua mencoba untuk menyamakan langkah kaki mereka dengannya, namun malah tidak tersusul.

"Bell! Bisakah kau tunggu kami?!" Ucap Invi dengan kesal. Mereka pergi dari sana tanpa menyadari kalau mereka telah diintip oleh sepasang mata merah yang terlihat licik.

"Ketemu." Suara rendah itu terdengar dan menghilang bersamaan dengan angin.

~To be Continue~

**#Author Note**

**Halo, saya penulis baru disini dan juga merupakan salah satu fans Boboiboy series.**

**Disini saya terpikir untuk membuat cerita tentang Boboiboy yang menjelajahi dunia luar. Eits, tapi bukan ke luar angkasa seperti Boboiboy Galaxy, tapi menjelajahi dunia luar yang berada di dimensi lain (seperti dunia paralel ataupun negeri antah berantah)**

**Berikut karakter yang sudah keluar dalam chapter ini.**

**-Boboiboy**

**-Ochobot**

**-InvisibleBot**

**-Bellbot**

**Para sfera kuasa disini merupakan perwujudan manusia mereka, sehingga saya hanya menjabarkan mereka sedikit-sedikit dan membiarkan kalian berimajinasi sebebasnya.**

**uhm ... kurasa sudah cukup deh? Kuharap kalian senang membaca cerita ini.****Mind for Review \\('-')/?**


	2. Chapter 2 : Adudu & Probe

**Warn! HumanPowersphera! HumanAlien! HumanRobotic! OOC!**

**Oke, silahkan dibaca.****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Other Dimension**

**_**

Boboiboy terbangun dan mendapati kalau hari sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Taman terlihat lebih menyeramkan ketika gelap datang.

"Kenapa aku tadi ketiduran." Sesalnya.

Ia lalu berlari meninggalkan tempatnya tadi. Pikirannya sekarang hanya satu, pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Ia ingat kalau malam semakin gelap, hantu-hantu akan bermunculan. Itulah yang sering dikatakan Tok Aba, ia lalu mempercepat larinya.

**GRASAK**

Ia menghentikan larinya tadi ketika mendengar suara semak-semak. Boboiboy lantas mendekati semak-semak itu. Tanpa rasa takut, Ia menyibak semak-semak itu dan menemukan Anak kecil dengan rambut pirang. Anak itu mundur perlahan ketika ia melihat Boboiboy. Boboiboy lantas hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu, ia lantas mengulurkan tangannya kepada anak itu.

Anak itu hanya memperhatikan tangan Boboiboy tanpa ada niatan menyerang. Yakin kalau Boboiboy tidak akan menyakitinya, anak itu lantas mendekati tangan Boboiboy tadi.

"Kau tersesat ya?" Ucap Boboiboy dengan lembut.

Boboiboy dengan suara rendah mengangkat anak itu agar berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya. Nampak ketakutan dari sorot matanya.

"Ah! Kau menemukannya." Suara yang sangat rendah muncul.

Sebuah suara dengan intonasi yang datar dan aksen robot terdengar di belakang Boboiboy. Hal itu menyebabkan ia berbalik dan nyaris sebuah pisau menembus lehernya, seandainya ia tidak melompat mundur.

"Wah kau ras campuran? atau hanya manusia biasa?" Kaget pria itu.

Seorang pria dengan manik merah dan jas ungu miliknya menatap datar Boboiboy dan anak yang ada dipelukkannya. Ia lalu menyeringai hingga matanya tertutup. Wajahnya yang seperti orang asing membuat Boboiboy berpikir dua kali untuk tetap bertahan di tempatnya.

"Jadi? bisa berikan anak itu kepadaku?" Seringaian muncul di wajahnya.

Boboiboy memeluk erat anak itu, dapat ia rasakan tubuhnya bergetar karena rasa takut. Ia tidak bisa berdiri karena seluruh rasa takut mengontrol dirinya. Ia ingin lari dari sana, tapi tidak bisa.

"Lalu? apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kukatakan tidak?" Dengan beraninya, Boboiboy menantang pria itu.

Boboiboy dengan semua keberanian yang tersisa menjawab pria berjas ungu itu. Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah pria tadi, ia lalu mengangkat tangannya yang memegang pistol laser.

"Katakan selamat tinggal untuk hari besok." Desis pria tadi.

**BANG!**

laser itu menembus dalam ke tanah di dekat kaki Boboiboy. Melihat hal itu, Boboiboy langsung berdiri dan kabur dari sana. Tak lupa anak tadi juga ikut dibawanya.

"Cih," pria itu mengumpat karena serangannya meleset.

Ia lantas hanya menatap kepergian Boboiboy dengan tatapan tajam. Sebuah seringaian kembali muncul di wajah nya. Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara muncul di belakangnya.

"Biarkan saja dia pergi, setelah itu kau bisa menangkapnya lagi, Probe."

Seorang pria lain muncul dari balik pohon, kemeja hijau yang ia kenakan terlihat cocok dengan tubuhnya yang tidak terlalu tinggi maupun terlalu pendek. Ia lalu mendekati orang yang dipanggil Probe tadi.

"Baiklah, incik bos."

Sambil tertawa pelan, mereka lalu berjalan pergi dari sana dan menghilang dalam kegelapan malam.

_

Boboiboy masih terus berlari sambil membawa anak tadi. Berharap ia menjauh dari pria tadi, terlihat berbahaya. Setelah melihat pistol pria tadi, hanya lari yang ada di pikirannya.

"Kurasa aku sudah menjauh dari pria aneh itu," ucapnya pelan.

Menghentikan larinya di bawah lampu. Ia pernah membaca kalau berada di tempat ramai dan terang akan menjauhkannya dari orang aneh. Boboiboy lantas terduduk di bawah cahaya lampu tadi, nafasnya ngos-ngosan.

"... pria itu mengincar anak ini?" Ia menatap heran ke anak yang dibawanya tadi.

Ia memperhatikan anak tadi yang gemetaran. Boboiboy lantas mengelus surai pirang anak itu dengan pelan, memberitahu kalau mereka sudah aman.

"Kau yakin kalau sudah aman?" sebuah suara kembali muncul di belakang Boboiboy.

Tepat ketika Boboiboy berbalik, sebuah pisau menggores tangannya. Memunculkan luka yang tidak begitu dalam, namun darah mengalir dari sana.

Anak tadi melompat dari pelukan Boboiboy. Kedua tangan anak itu terentang, seolah ingin melindungi Boboiboy dari pria berkemeja hijau tersebut.

Pria berjas ungu tadi muncul di belakang pria berkemeja hijau tadi, kali ini dengan tambahan beberapa pistol dan pedang yang keluar di belakang punggungnya. Seringaian muncul di wajahnya ketika melihat Boboiboy terluka.

"Ah, maafkan aku nak. Andai kau langsung menyerahkan anak itu tadi, kau tidak akan seperti ini." Ucapnya dengan sedikit kekehan.

Pria berjas ungu itu berjalan mendekati mereka berdua, masih dengan seringaian di wajahnya. Ia lalu melompat ke arah Boboiboy, berniat menyerangnya lagi.

**BRAK!**

Seketika pria berjas ungu itu terpental jauh dan menabrak pohon di dekat tempat itu, hal itu membuat pria berkemeja hijau terbelalak kaget dan langsung mengeluarkan pistol miliknya.

"Probe! Siapapun itu tunjukkan dirimu!"

Dengan awas, pria berkemeja hijau itu menatap sekitarnya dengan was-was. Tiba-tiba angin deras berhembus dan membuatnya menutup matanya.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu Adudu dan juga Probe di tempat ini."

Sebuah suara dengan intonasi datar muncul setelah angin deras tadi berhenti. Adudu pun langsung saja membuka matanya dan menemukan anak dengan syal biru tergantung di lehernya tengah berdiri membelakangi anak bersurai pirang tadi dan juga Boboiboy.

"Wah, tidak kusangka Invi masuk ke TAPOPS." Adudu menyeringai ketika mengatakan hal tersebut.

Namun tidak disangka, orang yang disebut Invi tadi menggeleng. Ia lalu merentangkan tangannya ke depan dan membentuk tangannya seolah-olah seperti pistol.

"Sayangnya, aku bahkan belum bergabung. Bang!"

Invi lantas memeragakan kalau dia tengah menembak ke arah Adudu. Ia tersenyum tipis setelah mengatakan hal itu.

"Apa ya- Uwaargh!" Adudu tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena peluru tak kasat mata menembus bahunya.

Invi hanya tersenyum meremehkan, ia lalu membantu Boboiboy untuk berdiri dan mengisyaratkan Ocho untuk membawanya pergi dari sini.

~To Be Continue~

**#Author note****YOSHAA! CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!!****Agak lama yah? kurasa karena aku harus memperbaiki ceritanya lagi, soalnya aku hampir melupakan apa-apa saja power sphera yang pernah muncul di boboiboy galaxy**. **O****h yak, sekian dulu deh. Mohon reviewnya yah~**

**NEW CHARA!**

**-Probe**

**-Adudu**

**Oh yak *pakai kacamatanya* mari balas review~**

**#LightDP2**

**oh ya? wah kalau gitu iseng-isengku berbuah bagus kalau begitu. Siap dilanjutkan senpai!**

**#Elios Finster**

**Nyahaha, bukan Fang yah~ sudah terjawab tapi di chapter ini OwO.**

**invi? Invisible Bot lho~ yang nemenin Pato di Boboiboy Eps 12. Itu yang kekuatannya membuat medan tak kasat mata dan menjadikan gerakan pantomim jadi seolah nyata.**

**Oh ya, catatan. Saya cewek tulen, makasih *wink***

**#who44**

**Ahahaha ... sudah ada baca dan review cerita saya pun juga menyenangkan. Saya akan semangat membuat ceritanya menjadi menyenangkan! *tekad membara***

**Oke~ sekian kayaknya yah~ Terimakasih sudah membaca cerita saya *bow***


End file.
